Norman
Norman *'First Appearance': Lift Bridge *'Friends: 'Dennis, Paxton, Arry and Bert, Derek, BoCo *'Enemies: 'Percy, Diesel *'Voice Actor': Missoliverandblossom Norman is a verbose and intelligent diesel who has never been properly repaired and often breaks down. Bio Norman is Dennis' brother. Due to his defective status, Dennis was sent to Sodor a few years before Norman. Norman was left in a workshop for a long time until a desperate Sir Topham Hatt finally purchased him. When he came to Sodor with Paxton from the mainland, Arry and Bert convinced Norman that he had to assert the diesels' superiority over the steam engines. A few days into his stay, Norman broke down. Battered, beaten, and fearing that he would be sent away if he didn't do something rash, he pressured a young and innocent Paxton to sabotage an old truck's coupling so that it would break away and put Percy out of commission. Paxton righteously disobeyed at the last minute, but was clobbered by Percy's train after the runaway forced him into an old mine shaft. The Fat Controller dealt with Norman afterwards, and seeing how clever and efficient the diesel was, he decided to forgive him and let him stay on Sodor. Norman eventually become much more sensible and is accepting of the steam engines around him. Norman broke down at The Transfer Yards once and Molly had to take his train, which, according to Rheneas, was jinxed. During the "Munitions Incident", Norman and Diesel had a falling-out over who was to be in command. When disaster struck, Norman reluctantly left Derek behind when he broke down. As the flames grew closer, Norman felt increasingly guilty. Norman also saw BoCo's heroic efforts as truly awe-inspiring, seeing him as a great example for the other diesels to follow by. Persona Norman is eloquent, cunning, and very intelligent. His astounding vocabulary and strategic wit make up for his frequent breakdowns. He can occasionally follow the wrong crowd and use his talents for misguided purposes, but he has a kind heart that always shines through in the end. Norman sees Paxton as a trusted companion, but has shown to take advantage of his innocence from time to time. Due to the nature of the Branch Line Coupling Plot, the Fat Controller is weary about letting Norman and Paxton work together. Diesel and Norman do not get along, mostly due to their conflicting unwavering desires to take the role of a leader among the other diesels. Norman, like Victor, is capable of identifiying any engine by its class and origin, due to his technical prowess. Appearances *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman, Serendipity (cameo), Young Tucker (does not speak), Waterworks (cameo), Rock-Star, Munitions, Hibernation Gallery File:PaxtonandNorman26.png|Norman overheats in the shunting yard. Diesel and Norman.jpg|Norman and Diesel during the Munitions Incident. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 6.39.02 AM.png|Norman at the loading area. Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 10.58.18 AM.png|Norman and Mr. Mason. Norman overheats.jpg|Norman overheats! Derek, Dennis, Norman, Bear, and Den.jpg Fire in paradise.jpg|Norman looks on as the fire brigade attempts to put out the inferno File:PaxtonandNorman38.png File:PaxtonandNorman39.png File:PaxtonandNorman70.png Category:Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Red Engines Category:Antagonists Category:Twins Category:North Western Railway